


Orphanmaker

by eyeofthehawk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofthehawk/pseuds/eyeofthehawk
Summary: Yasha recalls different memories associated to her second name.





	Orphanmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Had this pop in my head while I was attempting and failing to write the last chapter of Caged Birds.

“Orphanmaker,” a voice that sounds so familiar but brings no memories with it echoes in the small building. It was barely audible over the pounding of blood in her ears after taking several crossbow bolts to her chest by the small goblin woman. All other sounds are now drowned out by that name repeating itself in her head.

—————

“Orphanmaker,” Yasha’s thoughts go back to the day she earned that name. It had been a raid on another nomadic tribe and while the younger Yasha received several new scars that day all she faced were slain. A deep stab wound she received in the raid had come from a young teen who ran out of his home screaming for his mother - who’s blood decorated the giant blade in Yasha’s hand. In a single swing the teen fell to the ground blood spewing from a slash to his neck. Yasha’s search of the fallen bodies is cut short by the sight of familiar boots. The young barbarian looks up to see the equally regal and vicious looking face of the Sky Spear.

“Stand and embrace you name, Orphanmaker.”

——————

“Orphanmaker,” Yasha remembers another time the name is uttered but this time by a stunning brown haired woman.

“If you keep stomping about then Sky Spear will be very unhappy her Orphanmaker goes hungry tonight,” the hunter’s serious tone is ruined by the giant smile on her face.

“Your company is very distracting, Silent Death. Plus, I’m sure your “silent death” was what scared that fox away,” the black haired warrior flashed the hunter a bright smile.

“You gave me bad berries. I’m amazed I didn’t shi-” Zuala’s response is cut off by the sound of horns warning of an attack.

Zuala grabs Yasha’s hand and gives it a quick squeeze, “Go, Orphanmaker. I’ll protect your flank from the trees.”

—————

“Orphanmaker,” The name is uttered this time as a flashback within a storm while they are out at sea.

“Your anger is beautiful to behold, Orphanmaker.” The red skinned figure tells her with a grin on his face.

Lightning flashes across the sky and the thunder shakes her form. In front of her is the winged embodiment of the storm. Pain courses through her body as it’s claws tear through her - lightning courses through her veins. The rain soaking her leathers and her fingers going numb as the lightning strikes her.

She follows the creature up the mast and she feels her hands vibrating as she pulls out the heart of the creature. She looses her footing atop the mast and feels the air tossing her black skeletal wings as she falls. Darkness almost takes her upon impact with the ground and then there is Jester, kind and playful Jester, running over to her with hands alight with healing magic.

Later, with warm tea in her hands and several more healing spells in her, Yasha finally tells the two clerics about given name and the consequences of her love with Zuala.

—————

“Orphanmaker, welcome home,” Oban re-formed body says with a grin on his face. Orphanmaker feels the grin almost splitting her face. Her eyes fall to the Skin Gouger and the dried blood of her once friends that litters the blade. She only hopes her and her new friends get to test the new blade and renew her namesake.

She hears a familiar voice in her mind, “_Yasha, it’s Jester. We’re coming to get you_.”

—————

“Fuck you, Orphanmaker,” the dark skinned monk in blood stained vestiges calls out to Orphanmaker as she holds a hand to the bleeding gash deep in her gut. Orphanmaker glares at her before the monk’s staff hits the barbarian square in the chest.

“Give Yasha back,” tears litter the monk’s face as her follow up punch stuns the barbarian. Several other blows rain down on the pale woman and she sees the Laughing Hand falling under blows from Jester’s lollipop spiritual weapon, Fjord blue-green sword, and glowing beetles flying out of Caduceus’s staff. Oban disappears in an explosion of Caleb’s fireball and Nott’s Fluffernutter.

A blow to her temple sends her to a knee and an elbow to her cheek stuns her again. The barbarian sees a blue hand out of the corner of her eye before it touches her shoulder and she feels a fog that had been over her vision for the last few months dissipates.

“What did I do,” Yasha grounds out as she takes in the injured monk in front of her. Tears escape her eyes as she recalls the horrible things she has done in the last few months.

“It wasn’t you. You’re not Orphan-maker anymore, Yasha,” Beau answers as envelops the barbarian in a tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Jester used Greater Restoration - which if Yasha is under Geas it will be able to end the effects.


End file.
